


We All Miss Her

by blushingninja



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingninja/pseuds/blushingninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mu reminiscences about Scheherazade and how much he misses her. Titus comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Miss Her

It was his first year without her. Even as a child he remembered her being there. Now she was gone. Gone and replaced with a copy. That was unfair.

 

Downing his drink in a long swig Mu dropped his empty goblet on the table with a loud clunk. Watching the last remaining droplets spill from the rim, he flicked his hair from his eyes before leaning back in his seat to watch the room.

 

The Yule Tide festivities were in full swing as the eve of the Winter Solstice came into being. It was painful to think about her. She was gone and had been for almost a year and yet Mu still found himself struggling to cope with the death of his beloved magi. Scheherazade had given her life to ensure the safety and peace of Reim and the world as a whole. And yet a selfish part of him wished she could have survived. To at least see Titus and how much he'd grown. The boy had surprised them all, coming back from Magnostadt and in the manner he had. Accompanied by the playful and inquisitive young Marga, the pair had slide into their new roles as Magi and company very smoothly.

 

Catching the golden flash of Titus' hair across the room, Mu smiled feeling his heart clench a little in sadness. They looked so alike, he could see Scheherazade in Titus' every being and it hurt. Tearing his eyes away from the jovial young man and his friends, the Fanalis captain gestured for another drink.

“Brother are you feeling alright?” Myron took a seat beside him as he sipped his drink, feeling the wash of rich, dark wine hit his stomach hard.

“Never better.” He was slurring already, he could hear it. Fanalis weren't good at holding their liquor. Even with his Reim blood, his instincts always won him over. Myron shook her head, snatching the goblet from his hand and taking a drink. Twirling it delicately on its stem she pulled it away from her brother's grasp, watching him pout.

 

“Don't be like that, please?” Myron requested, watching him flinch at her words. Making a lame attempt to grab it back, Mu gave up. Opting instead to chug straight from the bottle.

“I'm not being like anything” he said. Licking his lips as wine spilt from the corners of his mouth, he leant his elbows on the table ignoring his sister's concerned stare.

“You're being all sulky again and you know how this ends.”

_Blissful limbo_ Mu thought sourly but refused to reply. His sister seemed fine to answer for him.

“It ends in you bent over a toilet bowl for hours then bitching about it all tomorrow.” Taking his hand as he raised the bottle to his lips, Myron's eyes softened.

“It's Yule Tide tomorrow Mu, at least be sober to enjoy it with us.”

 

Lowering the bottle, Mu swallowed a fresh wave of sadness. Had his sorrows been that noticeable? Had they been effecting his squad? Or was it just Myron in particular?

“I'm sorry, so sorry. I-I just...miss her.” Patting her brother gently on the back the redhead nodded.

“Yeah, I know.” Looking around awkwardly Myron retracted her hand. All this emotional stuff really wasn't her thing. But this slump her brother had put himself seemed endless. There was no spring in his step, no passion for his work, no love in his smile. Scheherazade had been all that to him and now she was gone. How was she supposed to fix that?

 

“You know I heard the Carmen's make these amazing puddings out of sugar dates and cream. Do you want to try some?” Mu forced a smile, nodding.

“That sounds great. I'll need an extra big slice to stave off this hungover.” Swapping his bottle of wine with a jug of fresh water Myron smiled, generally pleased by his apparent switch in mood.

“I'll go get us some. Drink up yeah? The booze at least will knock you out.” Ruffling his hair playful as she stood, Myron laughed. “Someone will sleep well tonight.” Smiling at her affections, Mu drunk deeply from the jug, feeling the heat and bitterness recede.

 

A reality check from Myron wasn't a bad thing. Although if anything it just highlighted how sad he really was. He'd never been very good at hiding things from her. Not presents, surprises or emotions. Even his crush on Scheherazade hadn't surprised her. Rubbing his eyes to combat the feeling of fatigue, Mu watched as his sister bickered and argued with an intoxicated Lo'lo'. Their words becoming louder and more animated as the conversation progressed. Deciding that his pudding could wait, the Captain stood. Stretching as he walked briskly from the room, avoiding his sister's eye as he made his escape to the garden.

 

Winter in Reim's capital came in the form of a light sprinkling of snow. Not enough to cause serious damage like the mountains to the North. Just enough for the ground to crunch under foot, the ever greens to turn white and a chilled frost to blanket the outdoors with the winter season. Wiggling his toes to fight off the worst of the chills, Mu scrapped a stone seat clear before sitting down, regardless of the damp. Staring up into the dark sky to clear his head, Mu felt a hot tear run down his cheek.

 

Where was he last winter? With Scheherazade, he remembered that much. They'd sat happily surrounded by the court and corps, laughing and singing. She loved to sing and she knew all the good songs, even the dirty ones. He chuckled a little at the thought. Later in the evening once the little ones had gone to bed, he'd helped a glowing Scheherazade hide small toys and treats for them. Watching her smile had been his greatest reward that Yule Tide. Clenching his fists, he tried to remember the beauty and warmth of her lips and the kindness in her eyes as she took his hand and spoke her humble words of thanks.

 

Wiping tears from his face, Mu bit his lip trying to hold back more tears threatening to fall. She'd sung to him that tonight, and only to him. As the night grew long and most went to their beds, he'd stayed with her as she watched the sun rise over her Empire. The heavy frost from the night before left the air cold, so a bright, blazing fire had warmed their toes. She'd scolded him of course. His sleep was important and it was going to be a big day tomorrow, he would need his rest. Her concern had touched him, although unnecessary. He could go days at a time without sleep while on campaign. Staying up late on Yule Tide was no great chore, but it was touching none the less. As the chill of the morning crept in closer, so did the couple. Scheherazade had climbed down from her perch of lush velvet and goose down to sit beside Mu at the heath. Taking his head in her hands, she stroked his hair slowly, singing sweet tunes of joy, snow and new year.

 

Rubbing at his eyes and trying to scrub away the tears, Mu took a shaky breath. Watching the mist rise on the night air as a glimmer of gold caught his eye. Glancing quickly towards the golden light, Mu's heart broke as he recognised the gleam and beauty. Scheherazade had hair like that, and it was beautiful, he'd always admired it and now it'd been passed down to her son.

“Mu, are you-”

“I'm fine.” Standing uncomfortably, the tall man couldn't look the golden haired youth in the eye. Instead he stared towards a near by frosted fountain and it's crystallised water.

“Is Marga asleep?” Surely the magi wouldn't have left his adopted daughter elsewhere on such an occasion. Especially as it would be her first Yule Tide in Reim.

“She's asleep, Sphintus' mother took her to bed. Are you sure you're okay?” Sniffing Mu nodded stiffly.

“I'm fine thank you Lord Titus. I wish you and your kin a happy Yule Tide. Good night.”

“You're not the only one who misses her.” Pausing mid-step Mu turned slowly, the alcohol must have been affecting his hearing.

“What?” He was almost snarling, he could hear it in his tone but he couldn't care. Gulping nervously, Titus squared his shoulders and tipped his chin up to look the Fanalis straight in the eye.

“She was my everything to. She made me. She was _my_ mother. I loved her. Reim loved her. You are not the only one who has suffered. You are not the only one who misses her.” His voice cracked as a sob entered his tone. Clenching his fists to keep his nerve Titus continued.

“She wouldn't want this. She would have hated this. All the tears and the drinking and the sadness. That's not what she'd have wanted for you, or for me or Reim.” Taking a deep breath, the younger man stared up into Mu's crimson eyes.

“Pull your head out of your ass and act like the man she loved.”

 

It was like a physical blow. Speechless Mu could only manage to shake his head before kneeling before the magi.

“I'm sorry” he slurred, tears running down his face. “You're right. I know you're right.” Taking deep breath, the redhead ignored the icy sting at his knees as he licked his lips and thought over the young man's words.

“I've been a fool haven't it?” Smiling Titus offered his hand to the giant, pulling him to his feet and steadying him as he swayed slightly.

“A little yeah. But grief will do that.”

“Oh?” Walking back inside, Titus had to walk quickly to keep up with Mu's long strides. “You know about grief? Even with your short life?” Kicking the snow underfoot Titus nodded.

“I know a lot about a lot of things. And I'm still learning everyday.” He looked around nervously. “Can I ask you something.” Holding back before entering the crowded hall Mu nodded, leaning down slightly so the youngster could whisper in his ear.

 

“I got a heap of presents for Marga, so did Sphintus and even some from Aladdin. What do I actually do with them?” Hiding a smile Mu straightened up, humming as he thought.

“Well” he said as they entered the noisy hall “you wrap them and hide them. Not to hard though, around the heath mainly. You can open them with her in the morning.” Grinning Titus nodded, looking to find Sphintus and put the plan into action.

“I knew it would be something like that. They don't have Yule Tide in Heliohapt, so Sphintus was no help and Myron laughs when I ask stupid questions.” Looking for the sister in question Mu smiled as he found her sitting with Lo'lo'. Their discussion as animated as before but less aggressive. His smile quickly turned to a smirk at the realisation that his sister would not be returning to their estate that evening. Going to take a seat he felt Titus tugged at his arm.

 

“I was wondering and feel free to say no but could you help me? With the presents and things?” Squirming under the Fanalis' intense gaze Titus rubbed the back of his head. “I mean only if you want to.”

“I'd be honoured Lord Titus. Thank you for the offer.” Smiling the boy nodded, retreating to greet his friend and share his plan.

 

Sitting back against the wall, Mu heaved a sigh. His chest felt light and his head was clear. There was no more need for tears. No more sleepless night and painful hangovers. Scheherazade would have scolded him long ago for such behaviour, why was he indulging himself now? No more. Tomorrow he would face the day with a clear head and a fresh outlook. Helping Titus with the presents was a start. Marga's face would be worth it, all shining and innocence. She'd unwrap her presents and grin. Then there would be food, drink and song. Smiling Mu remember Scheherazade's soft tones as she'd sung to him almost a year ago. He could feel that again. But he'd have to make that happiness for himself. He had to, it was the kind of man Scheherazade loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I read about Mu's crush on Scheherazade, I literally laughed my ass off for a good three minutes straight. No seriously, my boyfriend thought I was broken. It seemed way too funny to me that Mu having a crush on Scheherazade would after her death, lead to him having a crush on Titus, since they're ultimately the same person. This kind of developed from that. I just love Mu so much and can't wait for more of him in the manga and his part to play in the anime.


End file.
